Episode 010
Teikoku's Spy! ( のスパイ！, Teikoku no supai!) is the 10th episode of the Inazuma Eleven series. Summary Raimon Junior High is looking stronger than ever, but so are the forces against them. Due to the desperation of their enemies to stop them from succeeding at any cost, they cross the line and unwittingly expose themselves! Plot Endou, with a few of the Raimon eleven members and Domon, are walking home from school and decided to stop by at Rairaiken for a bite. Domon says he has to go off back home, but he stops halfway through and walks in an alley. He starts to mutter something through his phone. After his chat, he starts to feel dazed and guilty and almost gets run over by a truck. Aki meets him on the way back and mentions "Ichinose" in her tiny conversation with him. The next day, Domon heads off to the Raimon soccer club to take each of the members' training results from the Inabikari Training Center. He hesitates to take it and decides not to, because of his feelings of guilt. On the way back to his class, he notices Fuyukai with buckets in the garage where all of Raimon's buses are parked. He confronts Fuyukai and realizes that Fuyukai has set a trap on the bus they will ride on the way to the match against Teikoku because of a tiny clue from him saying 'Don't go on the bus that day'. Domon calls Kidou to meet him somewhere. Kidou expects Domon to have the training center results, but instead finds that Domon doesn't even have them with him. Instead, Domon tells Kidou about Kageyama ordering Fuyukai to lay a trap on the bus, something that Kidou doesn't know. Later, Otonashi looks for Domon, and finds Kidou instead, revealing that they are biological siblings. At Kidou's house, he and his father have a tiny talk about Otonashi, Kidou mostly staying quiet since his confrontation with her. Endou and his team later go to Natsumi's dad's office, they see Natsumi with a letter of confession from Domon, admitting everything about Fuyukai, etc. They go to confront Fuyukai at the garage, and Natsumi officially fires him as a teacher here, but he then reveals to everyone that the letter was written by Domon, and that he was a spy for Teikoku Gakuen. Domon runs off to the riverbank, and Aki follows him. They have a short talk and got interrupted as Endou invites Domon to practice with him, forgiving him despite Domon formerly being a Teikoku's spy. Later, Natsumi tells them that Raimon does not have a coach and thus may not be able to participate in the finals of the Football Frontier Kanto region tournament. Will they be able to find a new coach before the finals? Or will they be unable to participate at all? Major events *Otonashi is revealed to be Kidou's sister *Domon and Fuyukai are revealed to be spies from Teikoku. *Fuyukai is fired from his job as Raimon's coach. Hissatsu used * (Debut) * (Debut) Debut Characters *'Kidou's Father' Proverb Mamoru If we win, we'll go for the Nationals! If we lose we'll go for the Nationals! No matter what, we'll go for the Nationals! Navigation